1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a seasoning by hydrolyzing a proteinaceous material with enzyme.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Soy sauce, which is a typical example of the seasonings produced by hydrolyzing the proteinaceous materials with enzyme, requires a long time for its production as the process involves many steps such as koji incubation, preparation, fermentation, aging, pressing and finishing, but its peculiar color, taste and flavor are yielded in the course of this process, and it is one of the seasonings indispensable for the eating habits of the Japanese people.
Since soy sauce is produced by using common salt of high concentration from the initial stage of the preparation for preventing spoilage, there is naturally a limitation on the degree of enzymatic decomposition of the proteinaceous material. Consequently, the nitrogen concentration of the product is about 1.8% at the highest, and it has been quite difficult to produce soy sauce with a nitrogen concentration over 2% according to a conventional natural brewing method.
On the other hand, in the production of various processed foods, there is a large demand for the seasonings with a high nitrogen concentration, i.e. those with a stronger Umami (flavor enhancement), aside from color and flavor, and in order to meet this request, various proposals have been made, with some having been put to practical use, on the seasonings of the type produced by hydrolyzing proteinaceous material with enzyme in a short time.
For example, it has been proposed to produce a seasoning from a solution of proteinaceous material decomposed with enzyme at a high temperature without using salt or in the presence of low-concentration common salt, or by fermenting and aging this solution of decomposed proteinaceous material in the presence of common salt.
However, the enzymatically decomposed seasonings produced by decomposing the proteinaceous material in a short time, have the problem that the components of the undecomposed dregs or sediment are hard to remove, and even in the product which has been subjected to dregs removing treatment after heat-treatment, the dregs may form during storage of the product. Also, the product tends to lack a mild flavor because of no or unsufficient aging.
Especially the seasonings with high nitrogen content have a high probability of forming dregs during storage, and thus pose a serious problem in this respect.